


A question for another time

by Teratophilliac (Kingkandick)



Series: ___XReader [2]
Category: IT, Slasher (movies)
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, F/M, Gender Neutral, Good Pennywise (IT), M/M, Marijuana, Out of Character Pennywise (IT), Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) in Love, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Questioning, Questions, Recreational Drug Use, drug mention, gender neutral reader, high, reader takes drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingkandick/pseuds/Teratophilliac
Summary: This is short but I wrote it yesterday and posted it up on my tumblr :/
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Reader, Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Series: ___XReader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/204872
Kudos: 29





	A question for another time

“What could be the possible answer to the future? To the universe?”

A simple huff in response.

“I mean you know that stuff, right? Or don’t you know because you’ve only been a part of this "dark tower” that you’ve only told me like once?“

Another huff.

"In any case it’s beautiful out tonight.” Propping yourself up on your elbows you flashed a smile towards the demon. Perhaps he was and perhaps he wasn’t but you were too high to think of anything unrelated to a bequeathed hunger lingering mere minutes away, or of a cosmos so far and vast that you’d no idea existed when you were still in school.

Here you were, a human high as a cloud in the sky and you were learning more about space now than you ever had in your entire life. Granted- now you were sitting next to an alien from said space but the point still stood.

“Is there any meaning? Do we exist for any one important thing? Or are we just… Dust? Floating on a speck of what we deem our planet to be?”

Then he spoke, a growl as if your questions were stupid- but only because they seemed so obvious to him. He was an intelligent being, there was no doubting that.

“Your life is ultimately meaningless. It will come to an end. All human life is meaningless, you’re just parasites to the only place that can house your kind,” He paused, sucking in air before releasing it in a sigh “However that doesn’t mean I won’t be sad when you take to the weeds.”

“I love you.” you told it, you didn’t know if he felt the same way but he had never left- he had never taken an attempt at your life so if love wasn’t that, then what was love- really?

“The feeling is… Mutual.”

You giggled and laid yourself on him, cuddling up with his form and in that moment it felt like you were meant to be together. Your head resting on his chest as his arm draped around your shoulder.

You continued to look up at the stars together, only hoping that this moment would last forever.

“Am I important to you, Penn?”

“All humans are important to me.” He gave a snort, “What else would i base my food source on? What else would i eat that gives off such basic and primal fear?”

“Penny, im serious.”

“You are good. You are the one good thing that has happened to me.”

You sighed and smiled and cuddled up closer, his neck ruffles resting atop your head.

“Will I see you again after these 27 years has past?”

He stayed silent.

“Will I have the pleasure of meeting you and being with you again after you sleep?”

He moved and leaned over you, moving the hair from your face as he smiled a genuine smile.

“That’s a question for another time.”


End file.
